Subtract. $\dfrac{3}{10} - \dfrac{1}{6} = $
Answer: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{10}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{10}-\dfrac{1}{6}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${10}$ $10, 20, \underline{30}$ $6}$ $6, 12, 18, 24, \underline{30}$ The least common denominator is ${30}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $30$. ${\dfrac{3}{10}}=\dfrac{{3} \times {3}}{{10} \times {3}} = {\dfrac{9}{30}}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}}=\dfrac{1} \times 5}{6} \times 5} = {\dfrac5}30}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{9}{30}} - \dfrac{5}{30}}$. $\dfrac{9}{30}$ $\dfrac{5}{30}$ $\dfrac{9}{30} - \dfrac{5}{30}$ $=\dfrac{{9}-5}}{30}$ $= \dfrac{4}{30}$ ${\dfrac{3}{10}} - \dfrac{1}{6}} = \dfrac{4}{30}$ We can also write $\dfrac{4}{30}$ as $\dfrac{2}{15}$.